Encapsulants may be used to protect sensitive components, such as electronic components incorporated into an electronic device, from contaminants. Such contaminants may include water, dust, and/or other such contaminants that may corrode and/or otherwise damage components. For example, adhesives may be utilized to encapsulate electronic components.
Additionally, electronic devices (and/or electronic components of electronic devices) may emit electromagnetic interference or electromagnetic “noise.” Governmental and/or other regulations may require those emissions to be within and/or below certain thresholds. Additionally, such emissions may interfere with the operation of other components. Metal shields, such as cans or covers, may be used to reduce electromagnetic interference by channeling the emitted noise and/or converting the emitted noise into heat.
Further, various devices may include multiple proximate magnetic components that are magnetically coupled. Positioning the magnetic elements proximate to each other may result in an air and/or other gap. Such a gap may cause the magnetic coupling between the magnetic components to be looser than would otherwise be possible without the gap.